Claiming What's Ours
by twilight112899
Summary: Jacob had been in love with me since he laid eyes on me; he told me so himself. He had been trying to get through to me forever, and I had never listened. And then I decided to get pregnant, and all of his feelings were thrown aside and in the future he was supposed to live happily ever after with her. But were his feelings really thrown aside? Were mine?


Heya!

So this is my first "story" back after my "extended vacation."

This story is mostly Team Jacob, with some EdwardxBella, too.

I'm not sure if I want to keep this as a one shot or not. But what do you guys think? Lemme know!

Read this. Or don't.

_If you're here and you don't bother reading it, why did you click? Why tease me?_ *Sobs*

My song muse was Heart of Stone by Iko, which was on The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 Soundtrack.

It's deep, man. Real deep.

This takes place about a year after the Volturi attack. I imagined Renesmee to be around eight or nine physically.

Review, if you want to. I would really appreciate it.

And can you rant happily? Because I haven't had a clue. So if you can't ignore it. I'll change it.

**T**, just because.

So, anyways, enough with this author's note. And excuse the beginning. I wrote it in like two minutes during school.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I am not Stephenie Meyer, the author of The Twilight Saga, nor do I claim to be. I don't own any of the characters.

_C_an_ you keep a secret?_

_Will it hold your hand among the flames?_

_Honey, you're a shipwreck_

_With your heart of stone_

**"Jake, okay, I get it. You win. I didn't know a simple hunting trip turned into a freaking Olympic competition."**

**His oversized wolf tongue fell out of his mouth and he made a low sound in the back of his throat, as if he was laughing at me.**

**He then stared up at me with his brown eyes and then charged towards me, nudging me harshly with his nose and then took off into the forest.**

**About two minutes later, he came back. Human, and fully clothed.**

**He sized me up, and then smiled. "You have elk blood all over your shirt."**  
**I crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you have a problem with that?"**

**He shrugged and then plopped down on the ground, running a hand through his hair.**

**"I have extra clothes in the car, if it does."**

**"It doesn't really, Bella."**

**I sat down next to him, pushing the back of his head forward.**

**"Why, Bella?"**

**"It was just an impulse, that's all."**

**He turned around and then grinned, pushing me down by my shoulders and climbing on top of me.**

**"What're you doing, Jake?"**

**"I don't know. It was just an impulse, that's all."**

**"Hardy-har, Jake. Really clever."**

**"What can I say? I'm a clever man."**

**I smirked and stared at the dew droplets on the forest floor.**

**Then I thought of something. Somewhere we could _go._**

**"Come with me." I said, pushing him off of me.**

**"To?" He asked.**

**"Somewhere special. Somewhere I can't tell you about until we get there."**

**He eyed me. "You're not taking me to a vampire dungeon or palace or anything, right?"**

**"I can't tell you."**

**"Oh. So it is a vampire dungeon? Will I see the carcass of Mike Newton there? Hopefully?"**

**I laughed. "You seriously hate Mike that much?"**

**"Yes, but let's not talk about that right now. Let's just go where you want to go."**

JACOB'S POV

It was dead silent in the car. Literally.

I looked over at Bella. She made absolutely no sound, her blood red eyes glued to the empty, dark road ahead of us.

"What're you thinking, Bells?"

She turned her head quickly and eyed me, turning back with a slight smile, shaking her head.

"Nothing, Jake. I'm just concentrating."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Bella."

"Really, Jacob."

I sighed. "You know I'm going to find out sooner or later."

She didn't say anything for a while.

After Bella must've decided that the silence was awkward enough, she started chuckling quietly.

"I just feel like a kid, you know? Doing all this…this stupid, rebellious, teenage shit. Like…all of this vampire, werewolf, enemy crap is gone."

I smiled, listening to her happy rant.

"And I just feel like a total badass."

I glanced at her and caught her staring at me, and we both started laughing.

"You don't have any regrets? You don't feel bad at all?" I asked.

She shrugged, making a left. "I don't know. I haven't had time to sit down and really register it."

I nodded.

"Do you feel bad?"

"Why should I feel bad? I don't have an overbearing husband to come home to."

I saw her smirk. "You imprinted on my daughter, Jake. Aren't you like, destined to her or something?" I could tell Bella didn't like talking about it. She was grinding her teeth loudly.

"She's young. It's not like she's going to understand."

"This isn't going to be a onetime thing. You said so yourself. And if we allow this to continue until she's old enough to understand all of this, then…"

"Maybe I'll choose you instead."

"I'm married, Jacob."

"Oh. Hmph. I don't think this thought occurred to you when you tried to seduce the family "dog", in front of everyone, who is magically tied to be with your daughter."

She just shook her head again and glared straight ahead.

Good. I hoped she got angry.

We pulled up onto a very poorly made path. It was ridiculously bumpy.

"Well. This is it." Bella muttered, taking the keys out.

I stared at her incredulously. "Oh. So you guys live in the trees? That's really…civil. I never knew vampires could have so much humanity left in them."

Her beautiful laugh pierced through the trees. "Come on, Jake."

I slammed the door closed, and jumped as something cold made contact with my skin.

Bella had her hand wrapped around mine.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm just not used to it."

_But I will be soon, _I thought to myself.

We walked quietly through the woods. I caught myself staring up at the trees like it was the most fucking fascinating thing in the world.

I looked away from the trees when Bella squeezed my hand, rather tightly.

Holy shit.

This "cottage" had to have been two stories high. It was absolutely huge; it had a nice front yard area, a little hammock, and a little space for a car or vehicle.

"You're telling me this is a cottage?" I asked her.

" I guess I should've elaborated more."

I scoffed. "Yeah. This place is like a fucking cabin."

The inside was even more amazing than the outside, let me tell you. It had a modern feel to it, and I had more expected it to be all "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"-ish kind of deal. But I guess this house was built by the Cullen's.

And why the hell do I even _care_ what it _looks_ like?

Oh, god. I've been spending too much time in that house.

"I can tell you like it here." Bella said, taking off her jacket and throwing it across the counter, along with her phone and the car keys.

"Why did you park all the way on the top of the hill?" I wondered, ignoring her question.

"I just felt like taking a walk, is all. And I don't think it would've been a good idea to get Edward's Volvo close to the smell of the house. He'd know we'd been here."

Oh, yeah. Right.

"So…your family built this thing?"

She stared at me puzzled for a second, trying to understand what I meant. She nodded and pulled the barstool out, sitting down on it.

"Alice and Esme built it about four years back as a Cullen family present. I found out from Emmett no one has used it for a few years, so I decided I'd take it."

"You drove us two hours out of Forks, to this house, just so we can do this?"

Bella smirked and got off of the stool, slinking towards me, leaning down so that her face was a mere half-inch away from mine.

"It's beautiful here. It's mine. It's the last place they'd ever suspect."

She said the last words as her face came closer to mine.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

BELLA'S POV

My head was on Jacob's warm chest as I listened to his breaths growing deeper and slower as he fell asleep.

His arms were wrapped around me tightly, securely.

I could vaguely remember that he had always done this. He never treated me like I was glass.

Even now, that I was stronger than him. It felt nice.

Although I couldn't actually asleep, I felt tired. Drained. Emotionally and physically.

I wanted so desperately to be able to close my eyes and sleep for a good eight hours.

But that could never happen again. I was the one that chose this. I brought this upon myself.

_No. Stop thinking like that. _My sub-conscious told itself. _You chose this yourself, honey. You wanted immortality. You can never go back. Ever._

My thoughts eventually drifted to other things. From Charlie to Renne, even my old friends from school.

But then my thoughts finally set on something I had been dreading thinking about.

My family.

I knew that what I was doing was basically taboo. I shouldn't even be having sexual thoughts about Jake. I mean, he's my best friend! I'm married, and I have a child who he's eternally destined to be with.

But things were different with Jake. They always had been. And there was nothing I could do now to stop the desire.

I've always hated imprinting. I've hated it since the day Jacob told me about it on the beach. I always despised the fact that you had no choice but to love that person, to want nothing, no one but that person, and it hurt them to be away from each other. It was sickening.

I guess I had felt it better if they were to adults, like Sam and Emily. But it just wasn't right when they imprinted on someone a decade younger than them. Like with Quil and Claire.

Quil was going to have to wait another twelve years until she started having romantic feelings towards him, and by then he would biologically be twenty-eight years old. I guess _that_ was more of a taboo.

The same was going to be with Jake and Renesmee. And that's what made me mad.

Jacob had been in love with me ever since he was twelve; he told me so himself. He had been trying to get through to me forever, and I had never listened. And then I decided to get pregnant, and all of his feelings were thrown aside and in the future he was supposed to live happily ever after with her.

But were his feelings really thrown aside?

I was still very much in love with him, I knew I was.

What would've happened if I had chosen Jake, when Edward left? Gosh, that seemed like so long ago that it had happened.

I wasn't able then to fully imagine a future with Jacob. It wasn't a fairy tale one, like this one. Something that promised immortality and money and other great things. It had just been mediocre. But now, I couldn't imagine a future without Jacob.

Boy, what I would give to have a mediocre life right now.

I shook my head rid of the thoughts.

"You okay?

I tilted my head, and saw that Jacob was staring down at me, his deep brown eyes worried.

"Yeah, yeah, Jake. I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I'm here."

"No. I'm not really that tired yet."

"Mmm. Okay."

The room was filled with Jacob's steady heartbeat.

"Jake, do you remember what you said? Right after the newborn fight?"

"When I was lying in my deathbed, professing my never-ending love for you?

I laughed, and I heard his chuckle softly. "Yes, that part. Do you remember, though?"

He thought about it for a while. "It was about us, wasn't it?

"Yeah. But do you remember what you said specifically?"

"I can't say I do, Bells. Do you?"

"You told me, that you would always love me. That you would fight for me to be yours."

"Until your heart stops beating." He replied.

"But you said, maybe even then."

The room was once again filled with silence.

"Do you…I mean…do you…still…l-love me like that?" I stammered out. Woah. Why the hell was I getting nervous?

"Bella…why do you think we're lying here?"

"Ever seen the movie _Friends with Benefits_?"

He burst out laughing. It made me feel good to hear him like that.

"Yes, Bella. Even now." He stopped laughing and pecked me on the cheek. "And maybe forever. Or, at least until your vampire husband bites my head off."

JACOB'S POV

When I woke up, the sun was shining in through the window, blinding me.

I moved slightly. Ugh. My body was sore. Great.

This must have been what Bella felt like when she was human.

Bella was still perched on my chest, watching Family Guy on the TV.

I could hear Peter's stupid laugh as he did something stupid. Probably to Meg.

Poor Meg.

"Morning, sunshine." I said, stroking her head.

She turned around and faced me. "Yeah. Literally. Morning wolfboy." She replied, hopping off of me.

"Hey, no! You can't call me wolfboy if I can't call your little vampire posse bloodsuckers!"

"At least mine isn't offensive!"

"It is to me!"

"Well, grow up," Bella said, throwing cloth at me. "And put some clothes on, will you? We need to get out of here by nine. It's eight thirty now."

I sighed and pulled my shirt on, watching as Bella did the same thing.

"Stop staring at me." She mumbled, gathering the rest of her clothing and walking out of the room. If she had been human I knew she would've been blushing profusely right now.

I got dressed and turned the TV off, trying to make everything look like it hadn't been touched.

"Do you have this whole situation covered?" Bella asked, straightening up the pillows.

I was starting to panic.

"W-what?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes, taking the remote out of my hand and putting it in the little basket. "I'm just kidding, Jacob. I've got it handled, don't worry. You went out to Billy's to help him out with something and I went hunting and I gave you a ride home."

"You've always been such a horrible liar. I'm not sure you'll be able to pull it off."

"You wouldn't believe what I can get away with now."

The drive back was much better than the drive on the way. We were both in a good mood and the sun was bright, which was a plus. We listened to music, complaining about certain artists as they played.

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, woah! She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, woah!"_

"Hey," I screamed over the loud music. "This is your song, Bella!"

She threw her head back and laughed, and reached over and turned it down.

"That bitch's voice is agitating."

She nodded. "Yeah. I know. I honestly can't stand country music in general, so."

"How long have we been listening to a country station?"

"Much too long, Jake. Much too long."

I turned the music off all the way and started over at Bella.

"Didn't you forget your bloo-vampire husband reads minds?"

"I 've got that covered as well, don't worry. Just try to get it off your mind in general, but yeah. I've got your back, bro."

"Did you just call me bro?"

We pulled up at the house that shall not be named.

Bella opened the door and held her arm out. "After you."

"I think that's my job." I muttered. I heard her giggle.

Apparently we ruined a Cullen family card game, because every single person had a deck of cards in their hands, and they looked up at us.

Dr. Fang, being the fatherly figure he is and all, smiled. "Ah, Bella! Jacob! It's nice to have you two back!"

"Momma! Jake!"

We both watched as Renesmee flew down the stairs at full speed, bumping into us both. She had an arm wrapped around both of our legs.

"She's missed you two." I looked up from the top of Renesmee's head at Edward, who was smiling.

Why is he smiling at me? He better not have sabotaged my room.

"We can see that." Bella said, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck and kissing him.

Ugh.

Renesmee put her hand on my cheek, and I leaned in.

_Where were you and Momma last night?_

Shit. What had Bella said?

"Your mom was out hunting and I was out in La Push helping my dad with something. She saw me walking down the road so she gave me a ride.

_My Momma's so nice._

"I know. She is."

_Do you love her?_

What the hell did she mean by that? She couldn't possibly know…could she?

"Yes, I do. She's my best friend."

I saw Bella look up worriedly from the deck of cards in Edward's hands.

_Good. My Momma talks about you a lot. She always says good things about you._

I nodded.

She pulled her hand away and smiled. "Do you wanna play cards with the rest of us?"

I smiled. "Sure, Ness. I would love to."

After four rounds of Renesmee's favorite, Go-Fish, she decided it was time for a "Momma-Jake-Renesmee time," I quote.

Basically we were in her room with blank sheets of paper and crayons.

Renesmee and Bella had already started drawing something already. I had no clue what to draw.

I tried to see what Renesmee was drawing, but she hid the paper from me, shaking her finger.

"No peeking, Jake! Do you want some help?"

"Yeah, angel. I don't know what to draw."

"Well, what do you like to do?"

There were a lot of things I could've said.

"I don't know."

She grinned. "Jacob, you do know! Do you like to play on the beach?"

"Not so much playing, but yeah, I like the beach."

"Then draw the beach, silly! And make a flying whale if you want to! Be creative!"

Oh, little Renesmee sure had a lot of spunk.

I finally ended up drawing what Renesmee had suggested. Along with some poorly drawn wolves doing….erm…beachly activities.

"Here's Momma's drawing."

Renesmee passed me the paper, and I smiled.

It was the cabin. Bella had drawn the cabin.

It had every little detail, down to the white stripe that looked out of place in the middle of the house.

"What is this place?"

"Oh, it's just a very important place. Maybe I'll take you there some day. " Bella replied, looking over Renesmee's picture.

"Mmm." Renesmee was staring intently at my drawing.

"Is this my wolf?" Renesmee pointed to a reddish brown dog running through the sand.

"Does your wolf start with a J?"

"And a A and a C and a O and a B!" She said cheerfully.

I laughed and she buried her face into my neck.

"I missed you, Jake."

"I missed you too, Nessie-Bean."

She looked up and Bella, who was sitting cross-legged in the corner.

She reached her arm out for Bella to come, and she smiled and crawled over, wrapping her arm around the both of us.

"I missed you too, Momma. I don't like it when you leave."

"I know baby. I missed you too."

It was about ten o'clock at night when Renesmee finally drifted off to sleep.

I had just gotten out of the garage when I entered the house again. It was eerily quiet.

I could hear Bella upstairs tinkering around with something, but nothing else.

No hyperactive four-foot-ten saleswoman. No mindreading freak. No steroids.

Nothing.

They must've all been having a family meeting or something.

I watched as the rain and wind shook the trees. I kinda felt like that sometimes. I was still, but every once in a while I would shake all over the place.

_Wow. Really fucking deep, Jake._

A smell drifted through the air, and I wrinkled my nose instinctively. But by now, I was used to the smell. Sort of.

"Hey." I mumbled, not turning to look at her.

"Hi, Jake." She replied.

I felt her touch my shoulder and watched from the corner of my eye as she slid down to sit next to me on the deck.

"Don't you think it's unsafe for you to be out here with me?"

"They all left to hunt in Oregon. Their annual big hunting trip. I told them I'd hang around with Renesmee, and she's knocked out cold. So, no. Not really."

I didn't say anything.

"Don't you want me out here?"

"Of course I do, Bella. I just didn't want to…raise suspicion."

"Well, that's the last thing I'd want to do, Jake," Bella whispered, pulling her legs under her. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"What happens when they find out?" I asked.

"They're not going to find out." Bella said, rather harshly.

I knew she was forcing herself to be in denial. I kinda figured it would happen eventually.

"Okay, if they find out. What'll we do then?"

"I guess…we'll figure it out if the time comes."

I just stared up at the sky, squinting.

We sat for a while, listening to the rain pour down.

"Do you remember what you asked me that time I came up to your room?"

She stared at me, puzzled. "I think you said a lot of things that night. I was kind of a mess, too."

Oh, right. Of course she wouldn't remember. "Well, you suggested that we run away together. And I was seriously considering it."

"Is that what you're trying to say?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You just wanna run away together?"

"Um…yeah. If that's what it means to you, then basically."

"Jake, we have Renesmee."

"It's not like she'd be alone."

"She'd be devastated."

"Everyone goes through a heartbreak eventually. I would know." I said bitterly.

"Yeah, well Jake, so have I. So stop thinking about the past and shut the hell up about it. I thought that we were trying to patch things up."

I sighed as she turned away.

"Jake?" She finally asked. "Do you promise that if this all goes downhill, you'll still…we'll still…"

"I promise you, Bella."

She bit her lip and nodded, staring down at the wood. I knew that if she had been human she would've been crying by now.

"Come here, Bells."

She scooted over to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Bells. Always."

"Always," she agreed.


End file.
